b 1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicles and more particularly to an improved type of golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a very popular sport participated in by millions of people, young and old alike. It is one of a very limited number of sports that can be played with success by the elderly and which offers them some useful exercise. The golf bag containing the regulation limit of 14 clubs, both woods and irons, unfortunately usually weighs a considerable amount, about 30 lbs. and is difficult to carry by a shoulder strap over the length of the 18 holes of a golf course which may approximate four or more miles. Moreover, the player's golfing skills may deteriorate during the game of play due to energy expended in carrying the golf bag and clubs.
For many years caddies were used to carry the player's clubs. However, more recently caddy carts have largely replaced caddies. Caddy carts are of two general types: those which bear the golf bag on a pair of wheels and frame and which are pulled along by the golfer, or in a limited few cases are powered by a battery, and those which resemble automobiles in which the golfers sit and which are powered by electric or gasoline motors. The latter type is particularly hard on the golf course, tending to dent and rut the fairway when used in the wet season, and offer the golfer little exercise other than that obtained by hitting the golf ball and steering the vehicle. On the other hand, the pull cart type generally does not greatly reduce the energy which would otherwise be expended, since the golfer must still walk the whole course and pull the cart (except when the cart is powered) and cannot sit down. Thus, such pull carts usually offer no place for the golfer to sit when rest is needed. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to provide a golf cart which would permit the golfer to sit comfortably while traversing the golf course, but which would also afford some exercise in substitution for that missed by not walking the course and pulling a cart. Such a golf cart preferably should be inexpensive, durable, efficient, and easy to store and transport in a minimum amount of space with little effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,927 of Enright relates to a coaster vehicle, not self-propelled, for transporting a golf bag and permitting the golfer to ride on downhill slopes. Rolland U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,929 relates to an electrically-powered, motor-driven golf cart of the tricycle type with special provision for pivoting the frame to traverse side slopes. Deslippe U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,997 discloses another variant of a motor-driven, tricycle golf cart which can be disassembled for storage or transport. The Gobby U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,683 discloses a conventional form of tricycle with a basket for carrying groceries, etc. Cowles et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,729 shows an arrangement for loading and transporting a wheelchair on the back of an automobile. Glover et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,219, Richard Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,077 and Shaffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,274 show various types of apparatus for supporting accessories, such as bicycles, motorcycles, and the like, on a vehicle for transport. The cart and transport arrangements of the present invention are considered to be unique and distinct from any and all of these prior art examples.